Wrong Holiday!
by Alexriolover95
Summary: It's Easter Day and while Alex tells his daughter, Cadence, about the holiday, Blu goes a little crazy... (Extension on my Easter Day skit for Tomadahawk's Rio ASDF)
**Hey guys! Happy Easter!**

 **Well… It's a little late… But I was a little too busy to really work on something…**

 **In fact… This special one shot is just an extended story on the skit I donated to Tomadahawk's Rio ASDF. Which is like what Florafionpetals did for her Christmas skit.**

 **Anyway… lets get this started!**

* * *

Today was Easter Day, but in the Amazon where the macaw tribes resided, of course, no birds knew about the holiday, all except for two certain macaws, a Blue and a Scarlet. One of which was Alex the Scarlet macaw and he was staying at his family's hollow with his daughter, Cadence, who was a Blue and Scarlet macaw hybrid chick. Alex's mate, Lily, decided to spend a day with her and Alex's son, Eddie.

Alex was taking a nap while his daughter was bored, she was literally just walking around the hollow floor. Cadence wanted to do something and she decided to wake up her father. Cadence looked into his father and mother's room to find her daddy snoring loudly, stepping in, she started to nudge her daddy with her wing.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy." Cadence kept repeating until Alex began to stir and slowly opened his eyes to see his daughter looking at him.

"What is it sweetie?" Alex asked.

"I'm bored, can you tell me another story?" Cadence pleaded.

"Well, today is Easter day, I guess I can tell you the story of the Easter bunny." Alex replied, remembering about the holiday.

"Easter?" Cadence asked, curious because she never heard about it.

Alex realized his daughter did not what he was talking about since she was born in the Amazon and did not spend a day in a human building like he did back in Minnesota with Blu and Linda.

"I guess you will learn something new today sweetie." Alex smiled and got up fully to stretch and wake up. "Okay sweetie, lets go sit down in the main living area and I will tell you the story."

"Yay!" Cadence yelled out and with her dad, settled down to hear the story of the Easter Bunny.

While Alex began telling the story to Cadence, away in the Blue macaw tribe, Blu just woke up in his hollow, Jewel still snoring peacefully on Blu's chest. Blu giggled at seeing his mate in her lazy state and rubbed Jewel's cheek, with his beak, to wake her up.

"Jewel, wake up, it's Easter morning." Blu said in his most sweetest voice possible.

"Give me a few minutes Blu, I'm tired." Jewel replied and made herself more comfortable to rest for a bit longer.

"Fine, my love, I'll go get breakfast." Blu said and kissed Jewel on the cheek before flying out to get some fruit.

Blu also decided to go visit his brother to wish him and Lily, as well as Cadence and Eddie, a happy Easter as well. He smiled knowing how happy those two lovebirds were with each other, he was happy that his brother was happy having a loving family.

After some flying, Blu found a tree full of ripe fruit and settled down on a branch to pick some. While Blu was picking the fruit, he heard his stomach make a grumbling sound, indicating this his belly wanted him to eat something.

"Well, it can't hurt to eat a few bites of one." Blu said to himself and ate a piece of one of the fruits he picked.

However, this was a fruit that made birds crazy and their heads messed up for a bit, like they were drunk. And this fruit had the same effect on Blu as he felt his head go dizzy.

"What did I just eat?" Blu asked himself as he began having the wildest imaginations. "Oh shoot! I was going to go to my brother to wish him Merry Christmas!"

And Blu flew off for the Scarlet tribe to find his brother and his family under the influence of the crazy fruit he ate.

Alex, meanwhile, was describing in full detail, how Easter was celebrated to his daughter. He explained how he celebrated it back in Minnesota with her uncle Blu and grandma Linda, his most favorite part being the Easter egg hunt. Which were really not eggs, but plastic ones, full of candy, Alex mostly making it a contest with Blu, to see who can find the most eggs.

"And you have to find them very fast before others take them." Alex explained how the Easter bunny left the eggs for kids to find and claim them.

"That's so interesting daddy, can we do something like that?" Cadence asked, looking at her father with her pretty eyes.

"Well, I guess we can do…" Alex began was suddenly interrupted by Blu bursting in with a huge smile on his face, the fruit really having an impact on him.

"Hey bro!" Blu shouted. "Merry Christmas!"

Alex was so confused by Blu, and thought Blu must have taken a crazy pill or something. It was clearly not Christmas, because Blu was the one who came up with the idea for a Christmas party for all the macaw tribes. He surely would remember that.

"Blu, it's Easter, not Christmas!" Alex wingpalmed himself, while Blu stared at him.

"Wait, really?" Blu asked.

The fruit now started to fade its effect and Blu realized his mistake and felt extremely embarrassed by what he did.

"My head." Blu said, rubbing his forehead with a wing. "I'm just going to go back home, Happy Easter, I guess." And Blu left while Alex watched him go, completely baffled by his brother's behavior.

Cadence was also puzzled by her uncle's strange behavior and thought about something, but was not sure at first if she should say it to her dad. However she decided to ask him.

"Daddy, is Uncle Blu crazy?" Cadence asked, hoping that her father would not be offended.

In fact, Alex actually chuckled a little at how funny Blu was and turned to his daughter to reply.

"Well, I guess your Uncle Blu is a bit nutty today." Alex chuckled while going back to finishing the story to his daughter.

Later during the day, when the sun started to go down, Lily and Eddie returned home to the happy greetings of Alex and Cadence, Alex giving a small kiss on Lily's cheek as she gave a hug to her mate.

"Did you two have some fun today?" Lily asked.

"Daddy told me this great story and I loved it!" Cadence said happily. "Oh and Uncle Blu was a bit weird today."

Lily looked at Alex who had a funny look on his face as he laughed a bit.

"Yeah, he was being a bit strange today, but my brother is sometimes like that." Alex chuckled as he and his family settled down to eat their dinner.

Back with Blu, in his hollow, he felt silly at how he acted today and sighed.

"Note to self Blu, don't go to that fruit tree again." Blu told himself. "Man, I hope my brother does not think I'm weird now."

And Blu walked to go eat his dinner with his own family in the hollow before going to sleep with Jewel. He had to admit it was a funny Easter day and he hoped Alex had a good day too.

The End.

* * *

 **Well guys, I don't think this did not turn out as good as I would have liked… But, it's something!**

 **And sorry for not updating as I do over the weekend… I had to go home for Easter and school work plus family stress does not work well together…**

 **And lastly… Don't forget to pray for the people of Belgium! They need it!**

 **(Lily, once again, belongs to Skyler the Elf Owl, while Alex, Cadence and Eddie belong to me)**


End file.
